


Love Me Softly

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Season 3 I'm Doing My Own Thing, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, how the threesome should have gone down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Alucard knew from the way Taka and Sumi interacted that they were together, that he was once again an outsider to love. He was alright with it though, he was used to it.Then the unexpected happened.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sumi/Taka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. First Steps

Alucard knew from the moment he saw Suma and Taka that they were together. In the way they gazed at each other, in the way they were so comfortable around the other and how they fought in tandem effortlessly. 

It was alright though, he already had experience being the third wheel with Trevor and Sypha. He understood that one day, their paths would part and he would once more be left behind with nothing but his castle and the old estate. He knew what to expect, so the heartbreak wouldn’t be as great as it was before.

Then the unexpected happened.

“Would you like to join us?” Taka asked over a dinner of roasted rabbit.

Alucard paused mid chewing, looking between the two as he swallowed, “You mean, on the way back to Japan?”

“No,” he chuckled, “I mean, romantically.”

He coughed, looking to Sumi, “Is he serious?” he asks, expecting her to reveal the joke for him.

The serious look on her face remains the same, “He is, we both are.” she says.

“Oh…” he murmurs softly.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Taka said, “We can take things slowly, see where it heads and how we all feel.”

“Right.” Alucard says, poking at his food with his fork, “Would it include things of a… sexual nature?”

“If you’d like.” he nodded.

“Ah…” he pursed his lips, “If that’s the case, I feel like I must tell you something.”

Of course, he had planned on telling them sometime in the future, planned exactly what he was going to say and everything… but he found himself unable to find the words he had spent so long practicing, “I’m, um, how do I explain…?”

“Oh, it’s okay, we figured it out.” Taka said.

Alucard eyes widened, face heating up, “You… know?”

“Yeah,” he laughed, “It’s kinda obvious.”

“It is?” he gawked. Obvious? Could they really tell? Had they gone through his things?

“Of course.” Sumi assured, holding his hand, “We were all virgins once before, after all.”

Alucard blinked, then burst out laughing. He laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt, tears running down his cheeks as he doubled over. Taka and Sumi exchanged a worried and confused look.

“Are you… are you alright?” Taka asked cautiously.

The dhampir nodded, catching his breath as his laughter finally trailed off, “That wasn’t it. I mean, I am a virgin, but- ha! That’s not what I was going to tell you.”

“Oh.” he blinked, “What is it?”

“I have a vagina.” he says and then immediately covers his mouth, surprised by his own bluntness. 

“Oh my god,” Sumi gasped, “Have I, have we been referring to you incorrectly?”

“Not at all,” he quickly assures, “I present myself as a man because that’s who I feel I am.”

“Oh, well that’s good.” she breathes a sigh of relief, much to Alucard’s own relief as well.

“Does this change anything?” the dhampir asked, picking his nails nervously.

“Of course not.” Taka assures, holding his hand, “Well, I suppose it does change  _ how _ we’re going to bed you, I mean, if you want it of course.”

“If that’s the only thing it changes, I’m alright with that.” he says, unable to stop the bright smile tugging at his lips.


	2. Fitting In

Finding his place with them was… an experience. Each time they reached for them, each time they pressed their lips to his he had to remind himself that this wasn’t fantasy. They wanted him, and he wanted them so badly that he didn’t quite have his wits about him.

Taka and Sumi, bless their mortal hearts, were ever so patient, quick to diffuse the awkwardness with a joke or a change of the subject. And when he laughed with them, he forgot about all his nervousness.

Slowly but surely, they eased into a new routine, with books read aloud between them rather than to them from across a room, their hands petting through his hair rather than taking notes and warm bodies against him. 

Sometimes, he became lost in their touches and the book would fall from his hands, abandoned so that he could return their loving touches and cuddles. He found that when he let his guard down, it felt more natural and relaxed…

“Are you, are you purring?” Sumi blinked in surprise, pressing a hand to his chest. He smirked as she gasped, eyes widening at the discovery.

“Perhaps.” he hums, as he lays his head on her shoulder.

“That’s amazing,” he hears Taka say, “How are you doing that?”

“Same way I hiss and growl, that sort of thing I suppose.” he shrugs, “I never really considered the mechanics of it.”

“Well however it works, it’s adorable.” he says as he kisses his cheek, then his voice becomes low and breathy, “And it makes me wonder what others noises we can get you to make.”

Alucard hates how his face heats up at such a simple comment, so he hides his face against Taka’s chest as the humans laugh at his embarrassment, "Hush before I report your wicked mouth to the Church." he quips, before joining in the laughter himself.

The sound of their laughter just makes him love them even more.


	3. Moonlit Lovin

His parents had taught him to sought books when he was unsure on a subject, and so the erotic novels from his youth had once more found their way into his bedroom. He also got more scientific ones on the matter, just to cross-check the information.

The night approached quickly and slowly all at once. He was torn between decorating his abode with flowers and candles for a romantic night, or to just leave the room how it always was. He decided with the latter. 

Still, his hands itched with anxiety, so he spent the time smoothing out every wrinkle in the blanket and sheets he could find (though he was aware that it wouldn’t matter in the end).

There was a soft knock at the door, drawing Alucard’s gaze to it as it creaked open. His humans stood in the doorway donning their nightshirts, the light from the hall glowing behind them and bathing them in a soft glow.

He was nearly rendered speechless at the sight, as if his brain turned to mush, “Please um, come right in.”

Taka stepped inside first, walking to the bed and sitting down on the edge as Sumi shut the door (out of habit perhaps? It wasn’t like anyone was going to walk in), “So, are you ready for this?” he asked, pulling him down by his side.

“God, yes.” he breathed. He looked up as Sumi sat on the opposite side of him, gently grabbing him by the chin and pulling him into a kiss. It started off with chaste touches of the lips, which soon eased into more openmouthed, more passionate ones.

The nervous tingle in his stomach soon turned into a warm ball of heat that travelled down, down and right into his crotch just as Taka’s fingers brushed against the hair there, already wet with arousal.

“You’re not wearing anything underneath here,” he observed, licking his lips. 

“Figured it was pointless.” Alucard said with a smug grin, feeling oddly proud at the way Taka sounded so aroused by the simple fact he hadn’t put on underwear.

The human laughed, “Fair enough.” as he gently his pale thighs. Alucard blinked, before understanding the message and spreading his legs. Sumi wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down to lie down as her hand skimmed down his chest, fingers lightly dragging across each defined muscle before pausing to rub his nipples. Alucard bit his lip as she rubbed them to hardness, before blinking up at her as the new feeling quickly fizzled out, “Is, is friction burn a part of sex?”

She and Taka both snorted with laughter, “Not unless you’re into it, no.” she giggled, “It’s alright, I guess you’re not into nipple play after all.”

“Are you?” he asks, glancing down at her chest.

“A little.” she hums, “Taka’s more into it than I am.”

“I’m sensitive.” he huffed, lower lip stuck out in a pout.

“Good to know.” Alucard smirked. His smugness was rewarded with a kiss from the man, one that was so heated that it made Alucard’s entire face feel like it was on fire. Once more he felt Taka’s hand drift between his legs, this time parting the golden curls to touch the flesh underneath.

It was familiar and different all at once. He had pleasured himself with his own fingers plenty of times, but this hand was different from his. Every finger except his pinky has a distinct callous on it, a testament to his skill in archery. The callouses on Sumi’s hand were more broad, spread across every finger and her palm.

He was torn from his thoughts when Taka pressed a kiss to his temple, “Are you alright?” he checked. Alucard nodded, pursing his lips as the fingers pressed against his wet cunt, tracing the lips ever so delicately before dipping into his wet heat. He moaned, toes curling and hands fisting into the sheets as the finger felt around him, “T-Taka,” he gasped.

“Would you like more?” he asked.

“ _ Please _ .” he whimpered, surprised by the neediness in his own voice.

Taka chuckled, withdrawing his finger, “One moment,” he promised as he pulled his nightshirt over his head. Alucard’s eyes roamed every inch of his body, every taut muscle, freckle and scar. He wanted to remember each and every one, wanted to reach out and draw imaginary lines between the marks.

He was distracted when Sumi cupped his cheek, causing him to turn to her. She had already undressed, the moonlight from the windows illuminating her breasts and her own muscular physique.

“ _ Nanaya _ .” he whispered under his breath.

Sumi paused, looking down at him in confusion, “Hm?” 

“A goddess I learned about, one of the earliest ones by the first human civilizations.” he explains with a deep blush, voice lowering to a near whisper, “You reminded me of her, just now.”

“I see,” she smiles, rubbing his bicep soothingly, “What was she the goddess of?”

“Warfare,” he replies, “Along with sensual pleasures and such. I’m sorry, it was a stupid thing to say.” 

“Nonsense,” she playfully chides, “Of all the ways you could tell me I’m strong and beautiful, comparing me to a goddess is quite… poetic.” she looked at Taka, “Seems like you’ve got some competition in swooning me.”

The man replied maturely, blowing a raspberry. Alucard laughed, covering his face with his hands as he thought ‘My God, these are the people I’m losing my virginity to.’

His laughter was replaced with a soft moan when Taka’s finger slipped back into him, pumping in and out of his slick heat. His pulse began to quicken, respiratory rate increasing as Sumi pulled his arms away from his face, “Don’t hide from us dear.” she whispered as she brought his hands to her breasts. Remembering what she had said earlier, he began to fondle her breasts, massaging them, feeling their weight in his hands as she hummed approvingly. Spurred on by the positive reaction, he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her down enough to take a nipple into his mouth.

He began to suck, minding his fangs as he licked the hard bud, circling it with his tongue. He could practically feel her heartbeat, how it pounded against her ribcage as if demanding to be let out. 

His ministrations were interrupted when a second finger pressed into him, stretching him and sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down his spine. His back arched off the bed, crying out as the fingers quickened their thrusts.

“Beautiful,” Taka sighed, looking to Sumi, “You wouldn’t believe how wet he is.”

“Really?” she said, looking back down at him, “Do you think you could take another finger?”

Another finger? Her finger? With his? Both of their fingers inside him?

“Alucard?”

“Y-yes,” he moaned, struggling to form words through the fog of lust, “I want you, Sumi, please.

“Alright then,” she said as she sat up, moving down next to his crotch. Taka slowed his fingers as she carefully pressed hers alongside him, filling him up in all the right ways. Alucard cried out in pleasure, hands tangling in his own hair as he ground down against them.

“You’re doing wonderful,” Taka praised, sounding a touch breathless, “You’re doing- Mm! So good, Alucard.  _ Oh! _ ”

Alucard lifted his head up to see Sumi’s other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking his length. His mouth went dry at the sight, as to see one in real life was definitely different than the illustrations. It twitched in her hand with each twist of her wrist, her thumb gently smearing the drops of precum that leaked from the slit.

He went to ask if he could have a go, before a strong wave of pleasure smacked into him and left him speechless. Perhaps another time then.

He lost count of time, had no idea how long they’d been at it and frankly didn’t care. He’d let it go on all night, if not for the growing tension and heat in his groin. He needed an end, he needed to hit the peak, that high, whatever dumb name the romance novels called it he needed it!

The fingers left him, and he cried out at the loss, suddenly aware of every twitch his cunt made how empty it felt.

“Alucard,” came Sumi’s voice once more, bringing him back down to Earth, “Do you want it inside?” he asked. The warmth in his groin screamed yes, but his nerves said otherwise. His mind had yet to fully accept the idea of being penetrated by anything else other than fingers.

Alucard swallowed and shook his head, “No,” he swallowed, “But I still want you.”

“That’s alright.” Taka assured, pressing a kiss to the dhampir’s cheek as he shifted. Alucard gasped as he felt his cock brush against his entrance, not entering but grinding the length against his slickness. He couldn’t help the moan that fell from his mouth, nore the shiver that ran down his spine.

“Is this alright?” Taka asked, watching him closely. Alucard tried to speak, but his words dissolved into heavy panting. He nodded instead, wrapping his arms around his neck and his eyes shut and head fell back. Taka quickly resumed his grinding, making his own noises of pleasure as the dhampir rocked against him.

Sumi scooted closer, her hand worming between their slick bodies and rubbed at his clit, “There we are,” she hummed as he let out a keening cry, rubbing his biceps soothingly, “Are you close, love?”

Alucard nodded once more, a bit more frantic this time as senseless babbling spilled from his lips, “ _ S-so, aha! So close, it’s so good, just a little more, please- _ ”

“Then come for us,” Taka’s voice came from above, strangled with pleasure.

And he came for them. They kept rubbing him all throughout his climax, making him see stars as his legs trembled. Even as he comes down from his high, they don’t stop, drawing small gasps and whines with every touch against his oversensitive cunt.

Finally they pulled away. Part of him misses the contact, but the other part is relieved at the break. His chest heaves as he catches his breath, eyes closed. A hand, he’s not quite sure whose it is, brushes a strand of his hair behind his ear.

When he comes back to his senses, Alucard looks up in time to see Sumi climb on top of him, her breasts pressed against his own chest as their lips pressed together in a hard kiss. She suddenly gasps and moans into it. He looks over her shoulder to see Taka holding her hips steady as he presses into her, biting his lip as he did so. 

Had he not already been spent, the idea of Sumi getting fucked right on top of him would have aroused him to no end.

Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life, blunt nails digging into his skin as she cried out, “ _ Oh fuck, Taka! Right- Aha! Right there _ !”

Alucard could feel the way Taka was spurred on by Sumi, her body rocking harder and faster against her with each thrust. There was so much going on, the wet slapping of skin against skin, the smell of sweat and sex, her shouts of gasps of “ _ Yes, Taka, oh God yes!” _

Perhaps that’s why he suddenly silenced her with a hard, passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in her long umber hair. She returned it just as hard and passionately, and it was only then it occurred to him that she was not afraid of getting pricked by them, that she had enough faith in herself (and perhaps him as well) that she would not be sliced open on them.

He knew when she began to climax in the way her brows pinched together, in the way she shook and clung to him as she rocked her hips. He heard the other human hiss under his breath, grunting as he sped up. His hips snapped to a still as he tossed his head back, moaning as he gave a last few thrusts in between his climax.

The image burnt into his mind reminded the dhampir of an erotic Greek statue, perfectly displaying each detail of the human body, every dip and curve and muscle perfectly still if only, just only for a second.

It ended when Taka pulled out, collapsing onto his rump as he caught his breath. Sumi seemed just as breathless as she lowered her bottom half down, and Alucard could feel a few drops of his cum leak onto his thigh. Half out of curiosity and half out of lust, he skimmed a hand down past the curse of her ass, dipping into the cleft between her thighs. She gasped and twitched slightly as his fingers dipped into her, opening her eyes to watch as Alucard sat up enough to look at his hand as he withdrew it from her and raised it. It was a mess of clear and white fluids on his fingers, connected to her cunt by a thin string that broke as it stretched out.

“What are you thinking about?” came Taka’s voice as the human stretched out beside him like a satisfied cat. There were a lot of thoughts, but he settled on the simplest one.

“That was good,” he sighed happily as he turned his head towards him, “That was really good.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” she said, ending the sentence with a yawn.

“Me too.” Taka murmured tiredly, cuddling against the dhampir’s back.

It dawned on him that the romance novels never mentioned this part, about being sweaty, sticky and hot. And the textbooks only spoke about increased temperature and perspiration and not how uncomfortable that was in the moment.

Still, Alucard thought as he drifted off, it was perfect.


	4. Adjusting

Taka opened his eyes to the sight of her face as he woke, the sight of the soft smile on her lips as she still slumbered away, part of her messy hair draped across her face. He sighed lovingly, gazing at her as the sound of soft wind and birdsong from outside floated through the half opened windows and filled the room.

It was just then he recalled that when he went to sleep, Alucard had been between them. The realization made him sit up, looking around the room for any sign of the dhampir. Had he even been here, had last night been a dream?

He felt something in his mouth, and looked down as he pulled and single long blonde hair from between his lips. Yup, last night was definitely not a dream.

“You’re up.” said a surprised, soft voice. Taka looked to the doorway to see his missing lover floating above the threshold, holding a tray filled with food and three glasses holding a bright drink inside of them. The nightshirt he had put on fluttered around him softly, barely past his hips.

“Um, yeah.” he replied, quite dumbfounded at the sight.

Meanwhile, Sumi’s nose twitched at the scent of food, then breathed in deeply as she opened an eye, “Mm, what that smell?”

“Breakfast.” Alucard said as he floated down onto his feet and walked across the room to them, “Some bacon, sausage, eggs, cider, nothing fancy.”

“Doesn’t matter the food. If it’s breakfast in bed, it’s always fancy.” she says as she sits up, rubbing her hands together as he put the spread down before them.

“I didn’t know you could float.” Taka said as he took a fork and stabbed a piece of sausage.

Alucard shrugs at the same time Sumi asks with a mouth full of food “He floats?”

“It’s not something I do often,” the dhampir explained, “I just did it so I wouldn’t make any noise when I left.”

“That’s handy,” she chuckled, “You know, the first time we met I thought you had jumped at me, but I just realized I’d never even saw your feet hit the ground.”

“Being a dhampir does sound like it has its perks.” Taka agrees, pausing to take another bite, “You know, this might be the best bacon I ever had.” he says, “I think we might keep you around after all.”

Alucard laughed at the jest, hoping they couldn’t tell how forced it was. But the ache in his chest became stronger and deeper, like a reopened wound. His mind screamed at his body that it had only been a joke, that his lover meant no harm in it. Even knowing that didn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to blink them back.

Taka’s expression immediately shifted, overcome with concern, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he lies as he looks away, wiping away his tears as he feels their concerned gazes on him, “Got something in my eye.”

“Alucard, what’s wrong?” Sumi asks gently, placing a hand on his leg, “You can tell us anything, you know that right?”

“I know…” he murmured, “It’s just, it’s stupid. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin-”

“You’re not ruining anything.” she said firmly, “I promise.”

He appreciated the sentiment greatly, even though it didn’t stop the relentless swirling thoughts in his head, nor the pit of dread in his stomach as he carefully confessed his troubles, “I’m… not used to being wanted.” he said, cringing as their expressions softened. He shouldn’t have told them, he didn’t want them to feel pity for him. He should have never-

“Alucard…” Taka breathed, pulling him closer, “You are wonderful and witty and gorgeous-”

“And handsome as sin.” Sumi added half-jokingly as she stroked his head, “Who wouldn’t want you?”

“Vampires,” he says, “And humans. I’m an abomination on both sides, someone who shouldn’t exist within the realm of all reason. And I even make the people who manage to befriend me leave because I don’t want to burden them with my existence. I don’t even know if I’m doing any of this right.”

“But you welcomed us into your castle and your life without hesitation.” Taka pointed out, “That doesn’t sound like a man who pushes away those he cares for, does it?”

“Because I just, I thought... I wanted to be selfish for once…” he murmured into the crook of her neck, “I’m sorry…”

Taka and Sumi exchanged a look, one that was of silent agreement.

“We were planning to kill you when we first came here.” Sumi confesses.

Alucard sits up in a flash, teary eyes looking at her in a mix of disbelief and hurt.

“We expected the same from you as we did from everyone else in our past, nothing but lies and betrayal.” she continues, averting her eyes in shame, “So we decided we’d have you show us where everything was first, then kill you and take the castle and all the knowledge that came with it for ourselves.” she laughs hollowly, “But then… you weren’t like everyone else. You were you.”

“And the more time we spent with you, the more we fell in love.” Taka adds, “So we decided to be selfish, and shift our focus from killing all the vampires in the world to you.”

“That doesn’t sound selfish…” Alucard argued weakly.

“Because wanting to love is not selfish,” he says as he scoots closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Not when it’s shared.”

“There’s no right or wrong in this Alucard.” Sumi continues, “Just honesty and adjustments and such. Does that make sense?”

Alucard nodded understandingly, sniffling as he wiped away fresh tears, “I suppose…”

“Good,” Taka smiled, laying his head on his shoulder.

“ _ However _ ,” Sumi cut in, “We do understand if you’re upset with us for our original intentions.”

“O-Of course,” Taka nodded, moving to back away, “If you need time-”

He was caught off guard when Alucard grabbed his hand, pulling him into a kiss, only breaking it so that he could pull Sumi closer as well, giving one that was just as passionate and loving.

“You’re not… angry?” she said softly against his lips, looking up in confusion.

“Of course not.” he says, “It isn’t the first time someone’s tried to kill me and then ended up befriending me. In fact my best friend and I actually fought it out and nearly killed each other, but I’m glad we didn’t make it that far this time.”

They all shared a laugh full of awkwardness and relief as they held each other close, “As happy as I am to hear that, it sounds like you need to find a new way of befriending people,” Taka chuckles, “I suppose we all could learn.”

“Right,” Alucard agreed, “But before we move on to our lessons of the day, I could use a bath.” 

Taka and Sumi looked between each other, “Last one there makes lunch?” he smirks.

“You’re on.” Sumi challenges with a determined look in her eyes.

Alucard rolled his eyes as the humans leapt off the bed and raced down the hall, calmly getting up and trailing behind them.

“I’m gonna win!” she taunted.

“In your dreams!” Taka laughed as he ran past her.

Suddenly, Alucard stopped in his tracks, eyes blown wide as he gasped, “Oh dear!”

“What, what’s wrong!?” Sumi asked frantically as she and Taka screeched to a halt, looking back at him with worry.

The dhampir took a deep breath before he spoke, as if preparing to say something life-changing, “... I just realized we all have long thick hair. Every bathtub drain in this castle is going to suffer terribly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication and honesty!! Who knew it could solve so much?


End file.
